


Prison Guard

by SammyL



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyL/pseuds/SammyL





	

Men in orange jumpsuits were gathered along the chain link fence. Some leaned against the fence, others had their hands resting along the metal. Their fingers slipping through the holes. Many wore dark grins about their faces. Other were simply curious.

Loud shouts could be heard as men, shackled together and looking grim, filled off the bus. Those who had been here before, knew to keep their heads down and make no eyes contact. The newbies were jumpy and caught the eyes of many. Cat calls and whistles sounded from the orange clad men.

As the very last prisoner left the bus, all went quiet. He was a small thing. No taller than five feet. With sun kissed hair and baby blue eyes. The orange clad prisoners felt their hearts skip a beat. Drool formed and their jumpsuits become far too tight. It was like chum in the water and they were oh so hungry sharks.

"What a beautiful boy we have here. Make sure to come visit me. I'll make you feel good. "

"Yo, fresh meat! I can't wait to make you scream."

"Bet you have a lovely singing voice."

The blond gasped and halted in his tracks. Fear settling low in his stomach. He tried to turn and run. Only the hulking guard behind him wouldn't let him. The giant guard pressed a hand into the small of his back and pushed him forward.

Once inside the huge building, the prisoners were told to line up along the wall. One by one they were led to an area hidden behind a large curtain. When it was his turn, the blond shook. He didn't know what expect and none of the others had returned. The hulking guard had to shove him a few times to get him moving when he had frozen in fear.

Behind the curtain was another guard, this one smaller than the giant but no less intimidating. And a man in all white.

"Good morning. I am Dr. Kirishima Kei. If you would please remove your clothing. " Spoke the man in white.

The boy didn't move. He was just to scared to do anything. Shaking his head, the new guard moved forward. The blond boy stared up into golden eyes for a moment. Then he was spun around and stripped free of his clothing by quick, nimble fingers. Quick, nimble fingers that made sure to caress every inch of soft, lush skin.

Bare now, the boy was held still by the guard as the doctor checked his vitals and looked for any identifying marks. The boy let out a squeak as he was pushed forward and bent over a table.

"Hush little one." The guard said softly. "You'll be alright."

The guard's deep voice was calming and soothing. Comforting the boy as the doctor conducted the cavity search.

The guard helped the boy straighten. "Suoh, I'll finish up with him."

"Sure thing boss."

"Suoh, let Shinji know that I'll be sending this one to the special cell."

True doctor, Kirishima and the giant guard Suoh grinned. "Sure thing boss." Suoh replied.

The guard lead the boy into another room. This one filled with showers. "Wash yourself." The boy didn't move. "Hey!" The guard watched the boy as he shakily turned on the water.

Sighing, he removed his guard uniform and stepped beneath the shower's spray. He cupped the boy's chin, looking down into baby blue eyes. Gently, the guard pressed a kiss to soft pink lips.

"What's your name little one?"

"T-T-Takaba A-Akihito."

"Lovely name. I'm Asami Ryuichi. I ain't gonna hurt you."

Carefully, Asami washed Akihito clean of two days grime and the medical lube that Dr. Kirishima had used to examine him. Fully clean, Akihito dressed in the orange prison jumpsuit, white socks and black canvass slip one Asami hands him.

The guard and prisoner were silent as they left the shower room and made their way through the prison. They were nearing the end of the fifth section of cells when Akihito was suddenly grabbed. The prisoner who grabbed him was if average height, with glasses, black hair and was as so hairy he made monkeys look bald.

"What a luscious little piece —"

A black baton came down on the prisoner's hand. The prisoner screamed and jumped back.

"Fucking keep your fucking filthy hands to yourself Sakazaki."

"Yes Asami-sama." Sakazaki backed away from the bars of his cell. Cowering in the furthest corner. Asami smirked darkly at his prisoner's obvious fear of him.

Wrapping his arm protectively around Akihito, he lead the boy to the special cell. This specific cell have the prisoner more privacy while using the toilet then any other cell in any prison. It also had its very own shower and a large bed instead of the usual cot. However, these things were not what made the cell so special.

No, what made it special was that only the prisoners that Asami Ryuichi claimed as his property / love slaves were allowed to use it.

"Welcome to Sion Prison Takaba Akihito."


End file.
